En vano me resisto
by Nana from Neverland
Summary: Cuando el deber de una princesa es casarse con un hombre al que no conoce para preservar el reino, ha de tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no echarse atrás, para no huir de su destino. Esta es la historia de cómo imagino el romance entre Elinor y Fergus, mucho antes de que Merida naciese, cuando se conocieron.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la historia de Disney y Pixar, Brave (Indomable), salvo algún personaje secundario que me haya sacado yo de la manga.

Nota: Este primer capítulo es bastante corto, espero añadir pronto alguno más para compensar, y prometo que lo voy a actualizar porque tengo una escena maravillosa mucho más adelante que no puede caer en el olvido. O eso creo yo.

Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El deber como princesa**

Los pasillos del castillo estaban prácticamente desiertos. Desde que había estallado la guerra en el reino y el rey había sido herido gravemente, nadie quería quedarse cerca. Apenas unos pocos sirvientes, de los que son como amigos de toda la vida, se mantenían en sus puestos, la mayoría en las cocinas.

Elinor recorría aquel camino conocido con algo de melancolía. Le apenaba que un sitio que una vez estuvo tan rebosante de vida ahora se mantuviese apagado, tal vez para siempre. Ella era la única hija del rey, y, cuando éste muriera, pasase lo que pasase con la guerra, no le quedaría nadie.

Llegó frente a los aposentos del rey y llamó a la puerta. Una débil voz le indicó que pasase.

-Padre -dijo mientras abría la gruesa hoja de madera-, el curandero dice que querías verme.

-Así es –respondió el debilitado rey con una voz silbante. Le hizo un gesto, indicando que se acercara-. Quiero hablar contigo, mi pequeña.

Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, y caminó hasta el borde de la cama, que se encontraba iluminada por la ventana. La habitación era bastante triste, todas las riquezas y adornos que pudiera tener el castillo los habían vendido para financiar la guerra, y solo habían conservado los muebles imprescindibles: los enormes lechos en que dormían, un armario oscuro quedaba allí y una mesilla sobre la que estaban todos los frascos de remedios del curandero.

A ella no le quedaba ni armario, tenía un arcón en su habitación para guardar las pocas pertenencias que había podido conservar.

El canoso, ojeroso y pálido hombre que estaba postrado en la cama le alargó una mano que ella cogió al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, padre?

-Quería darte una buena noticia –dijo, escrutándola con sus ojos grises, preparado para evaluar su reacción-; la guerra ha acabado, mi niña.

Ella suspiró aliviada y le sonrió.

-Eso es maravilloso, padre. ¿De verdad es cierto? Pensaba que estaba todo perdido…

-Pues no es así –el hombre se removió entre sus almohadones, buscando una postura más cómoda-. Los cuatro clanes acudieron a mi llamada, vinieron en auxilio de nuestro ejército y derrotaron de forma aplastante a los extranjeros.

Elinor apretó con fuerza su mano.

-Creo que es la mejor noticia que jamás me han dado, padre.

Las lágrimas parecían querer asomar por sus ojos, por fin acabaría esa pesadilla. Pero su padre no había abandonado su posición seria de escrutinio intenso.

-Hay otra cosa… y no te va a gustar demasiado…

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos y Elinor apretó con insistencia la mano de su padre.

-¿De qué se trata? ¡Dímelo!

-La alianza que han forjado los clanes es débil –le respondió, haciendo una pausa en la que suspiró-, lo más adecuado es que cuando yo muera haya un rey con el que puedan sentirse identificados, que pueda mantenerlos unidos.

Elinor miró a su padre con intensidad, empezaba a adivinar las implicaciones de sus palabras.

-Ya han elegido al que quieren que sea su rey –continuó su padre-, y lo más adecuado es que le proporcionemos la legitimidad a su reinado… dándole tu mano, hija.

Ella se mantuvo impertérrita durante unos instantes. Su padre temió haberla disgustado y le apretó la mano con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Si no estás contenta con ello, encontraremos otra forma de hacer las cosas bien, mi pequeña.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, padre. Es mi deber, como princesa, debo casarme con aquel que pueda mantener y hacer prosperar el reino. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Ambos se sonrieron, aunque el rey pensó que no parecía muy contenta.

o-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-o

En otro país, no muy lejos de Escocia, un hombre acudía a la llamada de su rey. Entre las sombras de un pasadizo secreto, apareció en la sala en la que le habían convocado. El rey se encontraba sentado en un enorme sillón de madera oscura y leía unos documentos.

-Majestad –se pronunció el hombre con una reverencia.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el monarca levantando la vista de las letras-. Si has venido, muy bien.

Siguió leyendo un rato más y el hombre permaneció de pie, haciendo acopio de su paciencia. A ese rey le gustaba mucho hacerse esperar.

Pasados unos diez minutos, apartó los documentos y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Y bien?

-Hay rumores, majestad –le contestó-, de que van a casar a la princesa con el jefe del clan DunBroch. Los cuatro clanes se dirigen a la capital.

-Eso no nos interesa –dijo el monarca, llevándose un dedo a los labios mientras pensaba-. Aunque una visita suya al castillo puede ser provechosa… Podrás sembrar la discordia entre los clanes, eso sería perfecto para nuestro plan. El resto ha de seguir tal y como lo acordamos. ¿Te encargarás de organizarlo todo desde dentro?

-Por supuesto, alteza.

El rey se levantó de su asiento y se paseó hasta la ventana.

-Mándame noticias cada semana. Puedes retirarte.

Silencioso como una sombra, el hombre desapareció por donde había venido. El monarca sonrió para sí, mientras murmuraba:

-Se arrepentirán de haber ganado la guerra… Escocia va a ser mía…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Un recibimiento solemne**

Fergus contemplaba las gigantescas puertas de madera que se abrían para él. Había llegado con los jefes de los otros clanes y una veintena de hombres, los que más valía habían demostrado en las batallas, invitados por el rey Edgar a celebrar la retirada del enemigo.

Un emisario le había comentado la oferta del monarca sobre un provechoso matrimonio con su hija, que unificaría el reino. Los otros jefes le habían recomendado encarecidamente que aceptase la propuesta, ya que eso legitimaría su decisión de hacerle rey. El pobre Fergus no sabía muy bien qué pensar, de la noche a la mañana, sin consultarle, ellos lo habían proclamado líder de los cuatro clanes y habían declarado que al morir el rey, él sería su nuevo soberano. Además de esa presión, ahora tendría que casarse con esa princesa que no conocía. No estaba nada seguro de qué podría salir de aquello.

Por suerte, no había necesitado pensar demasiado en ello; el largo viaje hasta el castillo había sido bastante entretenido: en cada pueblo, aldea y aldeucha en los que paraban, les homenajeaban y les pedían que recitasen una y otra vez sus hazañas. Muchas veces, pequeños séquitos de pueblerinos los acompañaban durante el viaje, y habían conseguido reunir a una gigantesca columna de personas que se había asentado en los alrededores del castillo. Aquella noche también sería un festejo fuera de los muros, así lo había dispuesto el rey.

Fergus y sus hombres entraron al salón principal, el salón del trono y de banquetes del castillo, recibidos por vítores y aplausos de una pequeña multitud que allí se encontraba congregada para darles la bienvenida. Los estandartes de las cuatro tribus colgaban por todas las paredes, y al fondo de la sala, en una tarima se encontraban dos altos sillones de madera, en una se encontraba sentado el rey Edgar, aguantando el tipo, mortalmente pálido y saludándoles. Había hecho un intento de levantarse para honrar a sus invitados, pero el curandero, de pie a su izquierda, le había sujetado suave y disimuladamente del hombro.

Del sillón de la derecha se había levantado Elinor, la princesa, que aguadaba con porte elegante a que se acercaran los invitados.

Caminaron sobre una larguísima alfombra que llegaba hasta la tarima, saludando con las manos a ambos lados a aquella gente que elogiaban y gritaban los nombres de sus héroes. Al llegar a la tarima, se arrodillaron todos ante su rey y se hizo el silencio en la sala. El rey, al tiempo que gesticulaba con su mano, dijo con toda la potencia de voz que pudo conseguir en su debilidad:

-¡Sed bienvenidos, héroes! Vosotros que habéis vencido al ejército enemigo, poneos en pie, por favor.

Obedeciendo al monarca, se levantaron, procurando parecer tan solemnes como ese tono, aunque cansado, elegante y reverberante de la voz del rey.

-Nos sentimos honrados con vuestra presencia –continuó Edgar-. Esperamos que vuestra estancia aquí os sea grata y que disfrutéis de los festejos que os ofreceremos –hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, lo suficientemente pronunciada como para indicar que se inclinaba ante ellos, como sus iguales, pero no demasiado, para evitar que se le cayera la pesada corona metálica que le adornaba la cabeza-. Permitidme, además, solicitaros que compartáis mi mesa, mi vino y mi pan esta misma noche, aunque el viaje haya sido largo y os encontréis cansados.

Un murmullo de aprobación y satisfacción recorrió la distancia que separaba al rey de esos veinticuatro hombres, haciendo que el monarca sonriera. Levantó la mano, solicitando su silencio, obteniéndolo casi al instante.

-Ésta, señores, es mi hija, la princesa Elinor –hizo un gesto, digirido hacia ella, que había permanecido quieta y callada, pasando inadvertida, y que ahora se inclinaba en una elegante y cortés reverencia-. Ella también desea dirigiros unas palabras.

La princesa se adelantó, acercándose un poco más a los valientes guerreros allí reunidos. La admiración a su belleza y a la gracia de sus movimientos se adivinó en seguida en las miradas de todos, aunque algunos cuchicheaban entre ellos comentarios poco apropiados. Llevaba un vestido cuya parte superior era de color violeta, con un cinturón dorado con adornos florales justo debajo del pecho, del cual nacía la falda, de un tono violeta muy claro, de una tela ligera y delicada. De sus mangas acampanadas asomaban sus brazos, y sus manos se entrelazaban por delante de su cuerpo en una postura muy estudiada que la imbuía de realeza. Su cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una larga trenza y una fina corona metálica le rodeaba la cabeza a la altura de las sienes. Sus ojos castaños se mostraban serios pese a que su boca sonreía con amabilidad. Cuando habló, su potente voz penetró en sus cabezas dejándolos de piedra, consiguiendo acallar los cuchicheos.

-Valientes guerreros –comenzó, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que añadió énfasis a su voz-, yo también deseo agradeceros vuestro coraje con mis propias palabras, y espero que la paz que habéis conseguido para el reino dure todas nuestras vidas, las de nuestros hijos y las de los hijos de éstos.

Hizo una pausa y una inclinación de cabeza. Todos, embelesados por su voz y la elegancia de sus movimientos, la miraban con la boca abierta. Fergus se sorprendió con la capacidad que tenía para el habla, con el aplomo y las dotes de liderazgo que mostraba. Supo entonces que aquella joven había nacido para ser reina.

-También deseamos, tanto mi padre como yo –continuó, mirando brevemente al rey, que hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza-, ofrecer un pequeño presente como muestra de todo lo que les debemos a los jefes de los clanes –un criado apareció sobre la tarima, portando un cojín con unos medallones encima-. Si sois tan amables de acercaros… -Elinor acabó la frase con una suave floritura de su mano derecha, dando a entender que tenían permiso para subir a la tarima.

Fergus se quedó plantado en el sitio. Los otros jefes se habían acercado a él y MacGuffin emitió un carraspeo para indicarle que debía avanzar primero. ¿Eso significaba que tenía que subir ahí?

Comenzó a moverse, para alivio de los demás, pero fue con pasos un poco inseguros y vacilantes. Si hubiera tenido que estar a la vanguardia en una batalla, habría sido el primero en echar a correr, con sus gritos resonando por encima de los de los demás. Pero aquello era un teatrillo propio de la nobleza, una actuación propia de esos señores que se arreglaban más que sus mujeres. ¿Cómo tenía que comportarse ahí arriba? Y lo más importante, ¿qué es lo que tendría que decir para agradecer semejante honor?

Pero bueno, ya estaba arriba, ya faltaba menos para que acabase todo. Se quedó parado delante de la princesa, sin tener idea de qué tocaba ahora. Ella estaba seria, pero, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera de rodillas. Las piernas del guerrero temblaban un poco, algo aturdido por el cansancio, por aquel recibimiento tan honorífico y por la belleza de la joven, que quitaba la respiración teniéndola tan cerca. Pese a todo, pudo ponerse de rodillas más o menos aceptablemente. Ella tomó uno de los medallones y se lo pasó por la cabeza para ponérselo al cuello.

-Os hago entrega de este presente, en señal de la deuda eterna que tenemos con vosotros –recitó ella pausadamente.

Fergus tomó el medallón y lo miró: era el símbolo que aparecía en el estandarte de su clan, tallado en oro y adornado con gemas verdes, tres osos en círculo. Sonrió a la princesa con agradecimiento, ella con un gesto le indicó que se apartara.

La joven repitió el ritual con los otros tres jefes y cuando todos estuvieron en pie, cruzó las manos en su elegante pose y aguardó. MacIntosh le dio un codazo a Fergus y le susurró que le tocaba hablar. Él, algo confuso, dio un paso al frente y tomó aire.

-Eem… Habitantes del reino –comenzó con la voz temblorosa, pero, dicho esto, continuó un poco más resuelto, girándose hacia el rey-, majestad –se giró entonces hacia Elinor- y princesa. Os… os damos las gracias, os damos las gracias por… por recibirnos porque… Porque nos habéis recibido bien y… -se llevó la mano a la nuca, sin saber cómo continuar- y gracias por los medallones, son muy bonitos.

Se quedó callado y en la sala se hizo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que algún valiente del público empezó a aplaudir, haciendo que los demás le siguieran. Los jefes de los clanes le palmearon la espalda y le susurraron que no había ido tan mal, que no pusiera esa cara de horror.

Entonces el rey levantó la mano y volvió a hacerse el silencio. Un criado se acercó a él, portando una brillante espada con gemas en la empuñadura.

-Acercaos –dijo mientras gesticulaba con una mano.

Los jefes se acercaron, empujando a Fergus por delante de ellos, que no sabía muy bien dónde colocarse delante del rey. Ese desconcierto hizo que algún observador riera, pero en seguida se acalló todo sonido cuando el monarca, con soberano esfuerzo y resoplando un poco, ignorando a su curandero, se levantó del trono. Cogió la espada que le tendían y, aparentando una fuerza que no tenía, caminó hacia los cuatro guerreros.

-Arrodillaos –ordenó, y su voz resonó como un trueno, con la solemnidad que debía haber tenido antes de que sus heridas le debilitaran.

Cuando los cuatro se postraron ante él, alzó la espada y fue posando el filo sobre los hombros de cada uno de ellos.

-Por el poder del reino que recae sobre mis hombros, en honor a vuestros méritos y vuestro valor, yo os nombro Lord MacGuffin, Lord Dingwall, Lord MacIntosh y Lord DunBroch. Levantaos ahora como los lores del reino.

Los vítores y el clamor de la gente allí reunida fueron indescriptibles. Los cuatro guerreros sintieron sus pechos henchirse de orgullo mientras se levantaban. El monarca los dejó que saludaran durante unos minutos, mientras él regresaba a su asiento ayudado por su hija y el curandero, agotado por el esfuerzo y agradeciendo que los nuevos lores acapararan la atención para que nadie notase su debilidad. Cuando estuvo acomodado volvió a solicitar silencio levantando sus brazos y los lores se giraron hacia él.

-Mis señores, les invito ahora a descansar hasta que sea hora del banquete. Espero que puedan disfrutar de la celebración como se merecen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Maldita mi suerte**

Elinor atravesó la puerta de su habitación y se plantó en el umbral, impidiéndoles el paso a sus doncellas.

-Solo quiero que entre Camryn, las demás podéis marcharos.

La doncella, una cabeza más baja que Elinor, con la cara pecosa y caderas orondas, se adelantó, colándose por el hueco que le dejaba. Luego la princesa cerró con un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar al resto de las muchachas. Ellas permanecieron unos segundos allí de pie, sin saber muy bien si quedarse a tratar de escuchar a través de la puerta el motivo del enfado de su señora o marcharse como les había pedido.

Dentro de la habitación, Elinor se paseaba pisando con fuerza sobre el suelo desnudo de piedra. No dijo nada durante un buen rato, y la doncella se sentó en un taburete que había junto al lecho, sin quitar sus ojos de ella. Dio un pequeño bostezo, que trató de disimular tapándose la boca con la mano.

La princesa seguía pisoteando el suelo con porte decidido y el ceño fruncido. Tenía los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Camryn, ante la pocas ganas de comunicarse que tenía su señora, decidió que era una buena idea ponerse a trenzarse el pelo hasta que decidiera hablar. Apenas había empezado cuando Elinor paró en seco, justo en frente de ella, con los brazos en jarras y la ira en el rostro, sobresaltándola.

-¡No es posible!

La joven doncella soltó su pelo, asustada, pensando que había podido ofender a su señora.

-¿Habrá en el mundo alguien más bruto, más torpe y más poco preparado para los actos públicos que ese hombre?

Camryn suspiró, aliviada de que el enfado de su señora no estuviera dirigido hacia ella.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Ese hombre va a ser rey! –exclamó mientras levantaba sus brazos en un gesto de exasperación. Resopló, girándose hacia la ventana.

-Mi señora –comenzó a hablar la doncella-, en mi más humilde opinión, y sin ánimo de ofenderla, permítame decirle que eso es normal, ese hombre ha nacido como plebeyo, no se ha criado entre la realeza, pero tenga un poco de paciencia, puede aprender a…

-¡No! –le cortó Elinor volviéndose hacia ella- Por mucho que pueda aprender, no tendrá nada que hacer al lado de una persona refinada, de alguien que sepa de retórica. ¡Es un rey condenado a fracasar en cualquier acontecimiento social! Eso solo para empezar.

Volvió a pisotear el suelo de acá para allá soltando un gruñido disgustado.

-Pero, señora –trató de aplacarla Camryn-, no hay por qué hacer un drama de todo esto. Ese hombre, con vuestra ayuda, podría hacer las cosas bastante bien, y el pueblo lo adora…

-Ya basta, Camryn –la princesa se acercó a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Yo estaba destinada a un príncipe, ¿no es así? A alguien con sangre real en las venas, alguien distinguido y elegante que gobernara el reino como lo hizo mi padre. Eso es lo que estaba preparado para mí, un noble de alguna corte extranjera si era necesario, y si todo fallaba siempre estaría mi primo Archibald, que por lo menos es de la realeza. ¿Para eso me han enseñado a comportarme y a actuar con elegancia y compostura todos estos años? ¿Para acabar casándome con un bárbaro ignorante?

Un sollozo hizo temblar el pecho de la joven, que se sentó suavemente en la cama. La doncella se acercó, posando su mano en el hombro de su señora para consolarla un poco.

-Pero esto no es tan malo, mi señora. Parece un buen muchacho y no tiene fama de mujeriego ni de borracho, trate de mirar el lado positivo…

Elinor levantó la vista. Su mirada estaba clara y su rostro mostraba una serenidad que Camryn no esperaba después de semejante rabieta.

-No me malinterpretes, que te haya dicho esto no quiere decir que no me vaya a casar con él. Es lo mejor para el reino y para todos. Es mi deber con mi padre y sus súbditos. Sólo es que… -bajó de nuevo la mirada, que por un momento se enturbió con las lágrimas que trataron de asomarse- No me parece justo…

Camryn se sentó a su lado, rodeándola por los hombros.

-Bueno, puede que esperaseis un príncipe o caballero andante, y que penséis que no estáis hechos el uno para el otro, pero tratad de hacer caso de mi intuición y dadle una oportunidad. El joven puede tener muchas buenas cualidades, solo tenéis que dejarle mostrároslas.

Elinor levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Sabía que podrías animarme –le abrazó-. ¿Puedes prepararme un baño? Quiero estar perfecta esta noche.

-Sí, por supuesto, mi señora –la doncella se levantó animadamente-. Lo tendrá en seguida.

Mientras ella se marchaba de la habitación, la princesa suspiró con alivio. Sí, no podía ser tan malo, le había sentado bien ese influjo de la energía positiva que transmitía Camryn. Sino no habría podido sonreír con un mínimo de convicción durante la celebración. Pero por dentro, aunque intentaba no pensar en ello, maldecía su suerte.

Fergus se había reunido con los jefes de los otros clanes antes de bajar. Se encontraba bastante confuso con los acontecimientos, y, ya que lo habían erigido como líder, ellos tendrían que ayudarle.

-Pues sí que es raro, sí –decía Dingwald-. Que te hayan ofrecido la mano de la princesa y que no hayan mencionado nada en esa ceremonia de recibimiento.

-¿No será –intervino MacGuffin- que el emisario se equivocó? ¿O que el rey ha cambiado de opinión?

-No lo creo –añadía MacIntosh-. El rey no diría nada que pudiéramos malinterpretar, y tampoco se atrevería a insultarnos retirando su palabra, le hemos salvado el culo. Yo creo que tan solo están esperando a un momento mejor para anunciarlo.

-Entonces –dijo Fergus, abatido-, ¿qué debería hacer?

-De momento nada, espera a ver qué ficha mueven ellos –le contestó Dingwald.

-¡Ni hablar! Debes actuar, mostrar tus intenciones para que les quede claro que lo que deseas es ese matrimonio –rugió MacIntosh con fiereza.

-No seas estúpido, aquí hay que actuar con cautela, estos nobles tienen costumbres muy raras –le increpó Dingwald.

-Yo creo que deberías cortejarla.

Todos se callaron ante las palabras de MacGuffin, que les pillaron de sorpresa cuando el ambiente empezaba a cargarse con aroma a refriega.

-¿Cortejarla? –le preguntó Fergus.

-Sí –se encogió de hombros-. Así conquisté yo a mi esposa. No creo que nadie se ofenda porque te propongas ser un pretendiente de la princesa, y si vas por buen camino en seguida te dirán que sí.

Sorprendentemente ni Dingwald ni MacIntosh tuvieron nada que objetar, pese a que les había interrumpido el comienzo de unas increpaciones que habrían terminado en una entretenida pelea. Por una vez se calmaron sus ánimos y le dieron la razón a MacGuffin.

Fergus se quedó callado. Vale, eso estaba bien, por lo menos había algo que podía hacer, pero, ¿era necesario casarse con ella? Se veía a la legua que pertenecían a mundos muy distintos y no estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse cuando ella estuviera cerca. Pero no veía otra salida, los otros jefes parecían muy contentos con ello y sí que parecía que ayudaría con eso de gobernar un reino.

-¿Y cómo debería cortejarla? –les preguntó.

-Intenta ser elegante, como los nobles, habla con ella de temas que le interesen y haz que se sienta escuchada, aunque sea aburrido –dijo Dingwald.

-Regálale flores, a las mujeres les gustan –le aconsejó MacIntosh.

Se giró hacia MacGuffin, esperando que le diera alguna pista que fuera especialmente buena.

-No sabría qué decirte, Fergus –respondió, rascándose la nuca-. Cada mujer es un mundo, y ella es una princesa… trátala bien, échale piropos,… no sé, ve probando.

El recién nombrado líder suspiró. Las costumbres de los nobles le eran totalmente desconocidas y conquistar el corazón de la princesa parecía algo fuera de su alcance. Aunque ella fuera hermosa, maldecía su suerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Bailáis?**

El despliegue de elegancia y solemnidad llegó a su punto culminante con el banquete. Cada invitado al entrar decía su nombre a unos guardias que lo anunciaban con voz potente, y se pasaba a ofrecer respetos al rey, que se encontraba presidiendo la sala, en pleno centro de aquella mesa larga puesta en la tarima. En otras ocasiones el monarca se habría encontrado abajo, presto a recibir a sus invitados cerca de las puertas, pero el esfuerzo de la mañana había hecho que no pudiera mantenerse de pie más de un minuto.

Pero la princesa sí que se encontraba cerca de las puertas, y muchos invitados pasaban a saludarla a ella antes incluso que al rey. Se encontraba radiante, con un vestido morado de terciopelo, de escote cuadrado y el cinturón y los bordados que rodeaban el escote, el final de las mangas y el borde de la falda, eran de color dorado con formas geométricas sencillas. La mitad de su cabello se encontraba trenzado rodeándole la sien como una corona y adornado con pequeñas flores blancas. El resto le caía suelto, liso y fino, largo hasta la cadera.

Fergus, cuyo nombre ya había sido anunciado, la contemplaba desde la entrada, embelesado. Él había tratado de vestirse elegantemente, pero se encontraba tosco y vulgar con sus pieles sin curtir y su habitual kilt con los colores de su clan. Aún así, aunque no muy seguro, se acercó a Elinor, que repartía amables sonrisas y se plantó frente a ella.

-Buenas noches –comenzó a decirle mientras se giraba hacia él-. Estáis… estáis muy bella, mi señora.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, lord DunBroch –él trató de imitar la inclinación, pero acabó doblando bruscamente la espalda de una forma muy poco elegante. Por suerte, la princesa no hizo ningún comentario-. Estaréis sentado junto a mí en la mesa principal –le señaló brevemente la mesa en la que se encontraba su padre-, sería adecuado que os acercarais y aprovecharais para saludar a su alteza.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó, inclinando varias veces la cabeza de forma torpe y nerviosa-. Nos… nos veremos allí, ¿verdad?

-Sí –le respondió mientras le sonreía-, no tardaré en sentarme.

Se volvió hacia un hombre con pelo completamente blanco que la saludaba en esos instantes, mientras él caminaba hacia atrás, mirándola, como temiendo que si se volviera desaparecería.

Probablemente sepáis que caminar hacia atrás no es una buena idea, ya que no puedes ver qué es lo que hay en el recorrido por el que avanzas. Fergus tuvo la mala suerte de que un criado con una bandeja de humeantes salchichas pasaba en ese momento en su trayectoria, de forma que chocaron, el sirviente trastabilló y las salchichas salieron volando. Fergus se volvió, abochornado, y trató de ayudar a levantarse al pobre hombre. Se oyeron bastante cerca unas risitas, pero nadie se atrevió a soltar ninguna carcajada por respeto al guerrero.

Disculpándose con el criado, se volvió hacia Elinor con la vana esperanza de que no le hubiera visto. Se encontró con que ella le miraba con seriedad y sintió cómo se ponía rojo. Reanudó la marcha hacia la mesa principal, esta vez de frente, convencido de que la princesa pensaría que era un palurdo.

Lo que realmente pensaba ella era: "Le ha tocado ser torpe. Es como un armario de desván y encima le ha tocado ser torpe. Me extraña que siga en pie el castillo".

Una vez había subido a la tarima, Fergus aguardó a que el rey estuviera libre para acercarse a hablar con él.

-¡Lord DunBroch! –exclamó el monarca al ver que se acercaba-. ¡Venid! Sentaos a mi lado un rato.

-Gracias, majestad –le dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Me alegro de que estéis aquí, compartiendo mi techo y mi comida –dijo el hombre, sonriendo. Luego se acercó un poco más para continuar en un susurro-. Y ahora es cuando un invitado elogia a su anfitrión y se muestra agradecido –y le guiñó un ojo.

-Me siento honrado, majestad –le respondió mientras le sonreía-. Vuestro castillo es enorme y las habitaciones que nos habéis proporcionado, muy cómodas.

-Bastante acertado, hijo –le decía el rey Edgar-. Ya le irás cogiendo el truco a estas cosas, ya verás.

Le dio unas palmadas en el brazo y continuó saludando a más invitados. Fergus se sintió cómodo allí, junto a ese hombre debilitado que lo había acogido tan inesperadamente. Recordó cómo al principio de las campañas, él le había enseñado las estrategias militares.

Por un momento pensó que no sería tan difícil, que ese hombre le enseñaría los trucos mágicos de la nobleza para hacer que todo pareciera tan fácil. Luego se reprendió por pensar que habría algo de magia en eso, los trucos no son más que patrañas.

Los invitados también se acercaban a él a presentarse. Trató de mostrarse amable y se levantó de la mesa para estrechar manos y hacer inclinaciones o cosas que se les parecían, aunque fueran algo rígidas. Se preguntó a sí mismo si debería consultarle al rey lo del compromiso, pero entre tantas caras y nombres nuevos que memorizar, no le dio tiempo a responderse.

Un hombre joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro y rizado que le caía hasta los hombros se acercó a él, presentándose:

-Buenas noches lord DunBroch, soy Kenneth MacBean, hijo de Harris MacBean.

-¿MacBean? –respondió Fergus, que después de su confusión inicial, pudo captar ese detalle-. Tiene tierras por el este, ¿no es así? No vino cuando se le convocó a la guerra. Es extraño que os mande venir…

MacBean era un noble conocido por su afición a eludir las reuniones de sociedad. Su territorio no estaba lejos del clan DunBroch, y allí lo conocían por la falta de interés que tenía por los asuntos de sus vecinos.

-No me manda él, decidí venir por mi propio pie –le respondió con jovialidad-. Si tengo que esperar a que él me mande, me habría crecido una barba blanca.

Fergus soltó una risotada.

-Sí, así es el MacBean que todos conocemos.

Kenneth hizo un breve asentimiento y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Bueno, vecino, no os entretendré más, tenéis aún invitados a los que saludar y todo un banquete que disfrutar –comenzó a alejarse mientras hacía un gesto con la mano-. Nos volveremos a ver.

A Fergus apenas le dio tiempo de levantar la mano como despedida, porque ya había otro hombre que se estaba presentando. Tuvo una breve charla con él sobre la seguridad que tendrían ahora los caminos para los viajeros y otro invitado se adelantó a saludarle.

Entonces, como si hubieran tocado alguna campana o se hubiera hecho una señal que Fergus no llegó a captar, todos se fueron a las mesas a ocupar su puesto. A él lo habían colocado a la derecha del monarca, entre éste y la princesa, y los otros tres lores se pusieron a la izquierda del rey. Él supuso que el suyo era un sitio muy honorífico, y que habría razones para colocarle entre el rey y la princesa. Eso le ayudó a sentirse un poco más seguro.

Elinor ocupó su sitio a su lado y se dirigió a él con expresión amable y una sonrisa:

-Espero que la comida sea de su agrado.

Y eso fue prácticamente todo lo que se dijeron durante el banquete. Él la miraba cada dos por tres, pero nunca encontraba las palabras para sacar algún tema de conversación, y ella parecía bastante entretenida hablando con una dama que se encontraba a su derecha.

Sin embargo, sí que habló bastante con el rey, quien le solicitó que relatase sus hazañas. Eso se le daba un poco mejor: contar historias. Con su potente voz consiguió que como mínimo media sala se quedase en silencio escuchando atentamente sus anécdotas. Incluso Elinor lo miraba mientras narraba y eso le hizo henchirse de orgullo.

o-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-o

El rey había aprovechado el interesante final de la tercera anécdota que le había pedido para salir de la sala. Le había explicado en susurros que le daba vergüenza que los demás vieran cómo se lo tenían que llevar porque casi no podía caminar. Fergus, comprensivo, había accedido a contar la historia para distraer la atención de los invitados, y se encontraba con un enorme mandoble entre las manos, hendiendo el aire a una distancia prudencial de la mesa.

-… Y así fue como el caballero de la armadura negra calló a mis pies, suplicándome por su vida –terminó el relato.

Elinor lo había estado observando durante todo su teatrillo y había llegado a una conclusión: era un guerrero cabeza hueca que se pavoneaba con su brutalidad. Trató de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente, diciéndose a sí misma que por lo menos valía para entretener a la gente con esas historias. Bebió un trago de su copa de vino mientras Fergus se acercaba a su lado. Decidió girarse hacia él y hablarle, que él la mirara sin hacer intentos de comunicarse la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y si ella no tomaba la iniciativa seguirían así toda la noche, así que se trago su orgullo y frialdad para darle una oportunidad con la conversación.

-Una historia maravillosa, lord DunBroch –le dijo, tratando de que en su sonrisa no se colara la irritación que sentía-. Al igual que las anteriores. Fuisteis muy valiente en las batallas.

A Fergus le cogió de sorpresa que ella decidiera hablarle. Tragó saliva, pensando en la respuesta.

-Bueno, gracias… La verdad es que eso es fácil… quiero decir, que es más fácil que otras cosas, que se me dan peor…

Ella asintió y desvió la vista por un instante, buscando otra forma de empezar.

-Imagino que habréis decidido quedaros algún tiempo por aquí –dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia él-. No deberíais perderos las fiestas del solsticio, son maravillosas.

-Sí… supongo.

Se había puesto rojo y se retorcía las manos bajo la brillante mirada de los ojos de Elinor. Ella empezaba a verse algo atorada, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación, pero, por suerte, los músicos empezaron a tocar. Ambos se giraron para ver cómo la zona despejada de mesas se llenaba de gente que se levantaba rápidamente para bailar.

Los ojos azules de Fergus chispearon con esa nueva perspectiva. La canción le resultaba conocida, podría bailar decentemente, solo tenía que pedirle a la princesa que fuera con él. Ella parecía bastante absorta con los que danzaban y él se sintió intimidado. ¿Y si le rechazaba? ¿Y si le pisaba un pie o algo? ¿Y si no quería bailar o estaba cansada?

Tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más a ella. Con un hilillo de voz que apenas era audible, consiguió preguntar:

-¿Bailáis… mi señora?

Elinor se giró hacia él, haciendo que su cabello ondeara con elegancia. Él sintió que su corazón se paralizaba con la caída de sus pestañas y que dejaba de respirar al ver su radiante sonrisa, que le pareció la más sincera de las que le había dirigido en toda la noche.

Si algo había que reconocerle a Fergus es que con esa inocente pregunta había dado en el clavo. Una de las actividades favoritas de la princesa era la danza, y se sintió muy aliviada de poder abandonar el aburrimiento y tensión que se acumulaban en la mesa para despejarse sobre la pista de baile.

Ella le tendió la mano para que le cediese su brazo para apoyarse en él. Pero Fergus no sabía que era esa la respuesta que esperaba y sencillamente le cogió de la mano para llevarla hasta allí. Ella pensó que era poco refinado, pero que tampoco lo estaba haciendo tan mal. El sintió escalofríos con el contacto de su suave mano.

Descendieron a la zona despejada y se pusieron en posición con los demás bailarines. Comenzaron los movimientos de pies y las vueltas indicadas. Fergus se tropezaba alguna vez o se olvidaba del pie que le tocaba mover, pero no fueron demasiadas veces y se pudo fijar en los de su alrededor para recuperar el ritmo. Elinor bailaba con tanta gracia y delicadeza que Fergus se sorprendió de no haberse quedado parado contemplando sus movimientos.

Ella aprovechó para tomar nota de todos los rasgos de Fergus. Tenía que tener algo de bueno, aunque esa terrible melena pelirroja como el fuego pareciera que no hubiera visto un peine en su vida, aunque su enorme nariz acampara en su cara evitando que pudiera fijarse mejor en otros detalles, aunque su barba rojiza creciera rebelde sobre la barbilla, aunque sus manazas la cogieran como si tuviera miedo de romperla. Había que reconocer que sus ojos azules sí eran algo interesantes, pero, ¿qué más podía ofrecer?

La siguiente canción también la conocían ambos y pudieron seguir bailando juntos. Elinor reía de vez en cuando en las vueltas o en los tropezones de Fergus, sin malicia, una risa inocente que a él hacía que se le derritieran las entrañas.

Él también reía con ella, una risa sincera, incontrolable y demasiado sonora para el gusto de ella.

Acabó esa canción y se quedaron de pie, cara a cara. Elinor sonrió.

-Sois mejor bailarín de lo que esperaba, mi señor.

Fergus se sonrojó, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

-Gracias… Aunque no pueda compararme a ti… perdón, a vos –se corrigió rápidamente-. Me cuesta acostumbrarme a un tratamiento tan formal…

-No os preocupéis –respondió ella-, de momento lo hacéis bien.

Entonces un hombre apareció tras ella, justo cuando empezaba la música de una nueva canción.

-Disculpe, alteza –le dijo a ella-, ¿me concedéis este baile?

Elinor pareció sorprendida unos instantes, pero en seguida miró a Fergus con su habitual cordialidad.

-Espero que no os moleste…

-No, para nada –reaccionó el rápidamente, haciendo aspavientos con las manos-. Si esta no me la sé, haría el ridículo intentando bailarla…

-Está bien, la próxima que os sepáis la bailaremos juntos –le aseguró ella.

Conforme se giraba para comenzar a bailar, Fergus sonreía, satisfecho. Sería elegante y un poco altiva, pero parecía que no era tan fría y condescendiente como creía. Se volvió hacia la mesa principal y caminó hacia ella, canturreando una canción.

Los lores lo recibieron acaloradamente, y, visiblemente afectados por el vino, se abrazaban los unos a los otros, recordándose las batallitas que habían compartido. A Fergus no le costó muchas copas estar a un nivel parecido, y al poco se habían puesto a cantar tonadillas populares dando voces, ignorando la música que se estaba tocando.

o-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-o

La canción que bailaba Elinor acabó y se despidió amablemente de su compañero de baile. Buscó con la vista a Fergus y lo vio cantando a pleno pulmón, con un brazo sobre los hombros de lord MacGuffin, que lo acompañaba. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Eran unos bárbaros divertidos.

Entonces notó una leve presión en su hombro y se giró, encontrándose con un hombre de cabellera negra y rizada y ojos verdes brillantes.

-Estáis radiante esta noche, majestad –dijo, haciendo una reverencia-. ¿Puedo solicitaros este baile?

-Por supuesto –respondió, inclinando su cabeza.

Comenzó la canción, una de ritmo lento cuyo baile requería muchos pasos complicados. Elinor se mostró gratamente sorprendida al comprobar que su nuevo compañero era un bailarín excelente, que se movía con elegancia a su alrededor.

-Vos sois el hijo de MacBean, ¿no es así? Os habéis presentado antes junto a la puerta.

-Vaya, me siento halagado de que entre todos los invitados que se os han presentado os acordéis de mi. Pensé que no habría sido más que algún ruido incapaz de perturbaros.

-¿Eso os ha parecido, señor MacBean? –le preguntó mientras daba una rápida vuelta sobre sí misma.

-Por favor, llamadme Kenneth –le dijo, dando él la vuelta-. Y lo cierto es que no tuve esa sensación hasta que vi que a los doce invitados que me seguían les respondisteis de la misma forma, con amabilidad pero diciendo prácticamente las mismas palabras. No parecía que prestarais mucha atención a quién era quién.

-Por supuesto que atendía, tengo buena memoria, y si las palabras os parecieron las mismas es porque no entendéis las sutiles señales en el comportamiento de vuestra anfitriona con según qué invitados.

-¡Oh! ¿Debo deducir de esas palabras que no soy especialmente importante?

-Por supuesto que no –dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Todos aquí son igual de importantes, pero a los conocidos que me agradan les dejo quedarse conversando más tiempo.

-¿Y ahora que soy conocido, me dejaréis quedarme conversando más tiempo? –respondió con una sonrisa que llevaba un deje de autosuficiencia.

-Tal vez. Apenas acabamos de conocernos y aunque no sois desagradable, parecéis demasiado confiado en que yo os vaya a dedicar tiempo.

Un fuerte alboroto por la zona de la mesa principal llamó la atención de la princesa. Cuando vio de qué se trataba, paró de bailar y contempló con horror la escena que se desarrollaba. Incluso los músicos estaban dejando de tocar para curiosear, así que el resto de la sala no tardó en darse cuenta también de que algo pasaba. Kenneth hizo una mueca de disgusto que pasó totalmente desapercibida.

o-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-o

MacIntosh acababa de comparar a su madre con una cabra. Fergus no estaba muy seguro de cuándo habían empezado a lanzarse pullas e insultos, hace un momento se estaban abrazando y ahora Dinwalg gritaba tanto a MacIntosh como a MacGuffin y algo les había debido de gritar él también para que MacIntosh dijera que si su madre fuese una cabra la leche le saldría siempre agria.

MacGuffin tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Cuando se cabreaba de verdad no perdía el tiempo gritando.

Antes de que Fergus se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le había pegado un manotazo en la cara a MacIntosh. Dingwal empezó a jalear, llamándolos perros estúpidos y tratando de subirse sobre la mesa, pero trastabillaba y no le resultaba fácil.

Fergus no vio venir el gancho de derecha de MacGuffin. Le dejó la mandíbula dolorida y se llevó una mano allí. Pero el dolor se le olvidó pronto, efectos de la bebida, seguramente, y gritaba a MacGuffin que fuera un hombre y peleara en serio contra él, que no le pegara como si estuviera cazando moscas.

Las aletas de la nariz de MacGuffin se dilataban al compás de su respiración. Debía de haberlo puesto furioso de verdad. Las voces de Dingwal y MacIntosh resonaban en su cabeza, ahora debían estar lanzándose increpaciones el uno al otro.

MacGuffin se adelantó hacia él con un rugido, tratando de darle un cabezado. Fergus lo esquivó y antes de que se diera la vuelta lo agarró de la ropa por detrás y lo levantó en el aire. Se tambaleó un momento y lo dejó caer contra la mesa, con un fuerte golpe que hizo temblar brevemente el suelo.

Magullado y mareado, MacGuffin se levantó como pudo. Fergus se acercó a él, quería disculparse, tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas, pero MacGuffin saltó al suelo, le agarró de las piernas y lo levantó, haciendo que de alguna forma que Fergus no terminaba de entender, se diera con la cabeza contra el suelo. Dio una voltereta completa antes de poder intentar enfocar la vista.

Entonces se levantó con un rugido y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle, agarró a MacGuffin por las axilas y lo zarandeó en el aire. Le costó bastante esfuerzo, no es que pesara poco.

-Haz el favor de serenarte –quiso decirle, pero vocalizaba bastante poco.

Entonces MacIntosh le estrelló una botella en la cabeza. Gracias a su pequeño casco de hierro no perdió el conocimiento, pero Dingwal se lanzó hacia su pierna y le mordió. Pegó un aullido de dolor. Dejó a MacGuffin en el suelo y a manotazos aunque sin saber muy bien cómo podía atinar a esa visión borrosa de los lores, consiguió apartarlos de sí.

Ellos parecían dispuestos a volver a cargar contra él. Eso le cabreó. Alzó un puño enorme y con un rugido lo estampó contra la mesa.

"Demasiado fuerte" pensó, pero ya era tarde. Un crujido de madera al partirse hizo que se le helara la sangre y cuando se atrevió a mirar comprobó que había partido la mesa en dos.

El público allí reunido, por una extraña razón que nunca se atrevió a imaginar, lo aplaudía con fiereza y lo llamaban por su nombre.

Por suerte eso hizo que los lores se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y recuperaran un poco la consciencia de sus actos. Se engancharon los unos de los otros y por último engancharon a Fergus para salir de allí, anunciando su retirada a gritos con palabras poco vocalizadas.


	5. Chapter 5

****Nota: he modificado el capítulo 1 y el 4 con la esperanza de añadirle más interés a la historia. Lo hice el 22 de agosto, por si os habéis perdido algo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero que os siga gustando la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

** Flores silvestres**

Fergus llamó a la puerta de los aposentos de Elinor. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo levantarse aquella mañana, pero, pese a la resaca y al dolor de cabeza y de sus magulladuras, había salido a los terrenos del castillo para recoger algunas flores. No era mucho, pero se sentía más seguro con ellas para pedir disculpas a Elinor.

Oyó algo de movimiento en el interior del aposento, y al poco rato la puerta se abría. Elinor apareció en el umbral ataviada con un vestido verde oscuro de corte sencillo y mangas ajustadas. Tenía una expresión seria e impasible y a Fergus le tembló un momento la mano con la que sujetaba el ramo.

-¿Qué deseáis? –preguntó con una inusitada frialdad que heló la sangre del pelirrojo. Le dio la sensación de que ella se estaba conteniendo, pero que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

-Quería… quería disculparme por lo de anoche –tragó saliva, tratando de hablar de la forma más fluida posible-. No estuvo bien lo que hicimos y nos arrepentimos y, sobre todo yo, quisiera pediros perdón.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Él hizo amago de sacar el ramo que escondía tras su espalda, pero la voz de la princesa le detuvo y le asustó:

-¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese, lord DunBroch?! ¡Las disculpas están de más, aprenda a comportarse y entonces podrá hablar conmigo de lo que quiera!

Trató de dar un portazo, pero el pie de Fergus se interpuso, todo lo rápido que fue capaz, y él tuvo que contener un grito de dolor.

-Disculpe… mi insistencia, alteza –dijo mientras hacía una ligera presión sobre la puerta para que Elinor no le destrozara el pie, ya que se había propuesto cerrarla a empujón limpio. También estaba haciendo esfuerzos para contener las lágrimas por su dolorida extremidad-, pero solo le pido un minuto de su tiempo, nada más…

La princesa cejó su forcejeo, y abrió ligeramente la puerta. Fergus la miró con la mejor sonrisa que pudo componer y sacó el ramo, ofreciéndoselo. Ella lo miró unos instantes, pero lo hizo como si realmente no estuviera allí. Luego miró al hombre de abajo a arriba, para acabar en sus ojos.

-Tenéis un aspecto lamentable.

-Será que anoche tomé demasiado vino –respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y le acercó las flores un poco más-. Por eso venía a disculparme.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Yo debo disculparme por mi temperamento, pero habéis de saber que estas no son formas de acercarse a hablar a una princesa.

Fergus compuso una cara de confusión sencillamente enternecedora.

-Ah… ¿a qué os referís exactamente?

-A que no podéis presentaros frente a mis aposentos así sin más –le respondió ella-. Tenéis que concertar una cita en algún sitio, como los jardines, por ejemplo, y hacerlo a través de un sirviente o de una nota, y si yo decido acudir, os avisaré de la misma forma que estaré allí o me disculparé por no poder asistir.

-Ah… ¡Está bien! ¿Me dejáis un trozo de papel y una pluma?

Ahora era Elinor la que estaba confusa, pero le acercó lo que le pedía de encima de un escritorio que había junto a la ventana. Fergus señaló el mueble mientras decía:

-¿Os importa si me siento? Así escribo más cómodo.

Ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer, de modo que le franqueó el paso hasta el escritorio. Hasta allí fue Fergus, cruzando la habitación de tres zancadas, se sentó y comenzó a escribir concienzudamente. En poco tiempo tenía la nota preparada, se levantaba del taburete en el que se había sentado y se la tendía a Elinor.

-Disculpad por mis modales, a partir de ahora le mandaré notas o sirvientes con mi petición para hablar –le sonrió con toda sinceridad-. ¿Así está mejor?

La princesa no pudo decir una sola palabra, se encontraba absolutamente perpleja y apenas sí consguió a atinar a coger el papel que le tendía. Luego él se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya salía al corredor cuando se paró en seco.

-¡Casi lo olvido! –dijo mientras se giraba-. Esto es para vos.

Y le tendió el ramo de flores. Ella las cogió y él le sonrió. Se despidió con un gesto y salió, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

Elinor, aún sorpendida, dejó las flores sobre el escritorio y miró la nota, en la que ponía:

_ Alteza, me gustaría que os reunierais conmigo en los jardines del castillo tras el almuerzo. Si no podéis venir, hacédmelo saber, yo os estaré esperando en la puerta principal._

_Fergus DunBroch_

Era una letra temblorosa y algo infantil, pero perfectamente legible. Elinor suspiró y se asomó a la ventana, pensando que no solo había conseguido sorprenderla, sino que además había ignorado deliberadamente su rabieta y había conseguido calmarla bastante con un simple gesto amable. Eran unas flores silvestres y sencillas, pero eran bonitas.


End file.
